The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, commonly referred to as Zonale Geranium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fipelbrosalni’.
The new Pelargonium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Kako, Ethiopia and De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Pelargonium plants with attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Pelargonium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2012 in Koka, Ethiopia of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number 60039, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium×hortorum identified as code number 88845, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Pelargonium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in July, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Pelargonium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since August, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Pelargonium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.